Through the Rain
by dolphingirl79
Summary: The ministry is telling the wizzarding world that Harry is dead, and that he is a traitor. Ginny must find out the truth of what happened. Is Harry really dead or is he being held a prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Summary: After the fall of Voldemort Harry was sent to Azkaban. He is betrayed by the loved ones that he trusted, all except one. She is the only one that can save him, but she believes that he is dead. However, to save him she must save herself and her unborn child first. AU.

Chapter one, When all Hope is Gone.

It was a cold rainy day in March a small girl of nineteen was bent over a headstone in the small graveyard. Her shoulders shuddered and quaked violently against cold bitterness of the rain. Her hood on her black cloak slid down, exposing her once vibrant red hair. Which now hung limply down her back in a mass of tangles. Even though she was still young, her eyes which used to be bright brown, and so full of life, now looked so old, and lifeless. Her skin was pale her freckles stood against her skin. Her face was drawn, and had a gaunt look to it. Huge shadow's fell underneath her eyes. She had the appearance of someone who gave up all hope. She sobbed loudly at the grave, but it did not matter because no one could here her. The girl twisted her gold wedding band around her finger. She tried to take it off to place it at the grave, but it would not come off. Soon her finger got too swollen to even try. She touched the name on the headstone. She traced it longingly with her fingers. It read

_Harry Potter_

_Cherished Husband_

_Will be greatly missed_

Ginny could not think of any other words to describe him other than cherished. It seemed so cliché, but no truer words were ever written. Tears traced paths down her face. Why did life have to be so hard? She once heard that The Creator would not give her more than she could take. Ginny now seriously doubted that was true. All life has seemed to deal her with was the hard cards. A wonderful husband and a loving family once loved her, but now he was dead. Ginny felt sometimes that she could die just be with Harry. Oh how she longed for him to touch her, caress her face with his hands. Oh what she would give to feel the warmth of his arms once again. Nevertheless, that was all lost to her now. She sat down with her back against the headstone. She drew her knees up into her chest, and rocked herself. Her hair fell around her face like curtain. Fresh tears flooded her face, as memories of that day invaded her thoughts.

_Ginny was standing against the rails of the porch of their house. It was a rambling old farmhouse in the countryside. She smiled at all the work they had to put in the place to make it livable again. It was already deserted for years, by the time Ginny and Harry came across it. It was truly a diamond in the Roth. The wind was gently blowing her hair around. Harry came up behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair away from her neck, and began to kiss her on her neck. He moved his hands to rub her still flat stomach. "How is my baby boy doing?" Ginny let out a laugh._

"_You are so sure it's a boy aren't you!"_

_Harry grinned down at her with his emerald eyes. "I just know it's a boy. Besides I cast the charm to find out the sex of the baby, while you were sleeping last night."_

_Ginny spun around and playfully swung her arm. "You little cheat; it's the couch for you tonight." Harry only laughed at her ignition, he knew she did not really mean it. He knew her entirely too well. Sometimes she felt that he knew her, better than she knew herself._

"_When do you want to make the announcement?" Harry looked at her anxiously, and almost a little nervously. _

"_Next Sunday at the…." What ever Ginny had to say was lost. The sound of apparating pops, and cracks were filling the air. Ministry officials were surrounding them with their wands out. Aurors arrived in their battle robes, looking as if they were ready for war. _

"_What the bloody hell," Harry had finally managed to get out before he pushed Ginny protectively behind him, and grabbed for his wand._

_Percy Weasley walked towards him with a piece of an official looking parchment in his hands. "Harry Potter we have a warrant for your arrest. Now come with us peacefully, or we will take you by force."_

_Ginny's eyes blazed with fury. She brandished her wand out. "What's the meaning of this Percy?"_

_Percy only looked coolly at her though his horned rimmed glasses. "Stay out of this Ginevra this does not concern you!" He waved his wand threatenly at her._

"_If it concerns my husband, it concerns me. Don't you even go pointing that wand on me." Harry tried to step in between them, and distract them from each other._

"_So what are the charges then?" He spoke with a cool tone that hid his fury._

"_Percy looked at him with a look of disgust. "Why the assassination attempt on the minister of magic. Now do not go acting as if you have been obliviated. We all know the truth at the ministry."_

"_Why that's ridiculous, you can't honestly believe that!" _

_Percy held his wand nervously. "Yes I do."_

_Ginny broke out from behind Harry. "This is so stupid Percy. When are you going to get your head out of your arse!" She pointed her wand at him, and then Percy was knocked on the ground with bogeys attacking him. A cutting curse was cast, and hit Ginny in the shoulder. Blood instantly covered her robes. Harry let out a yell of rage. He flicked his wrist, and the auror who casted the cutting curse at Ginny was writhing in pain._

_Ginny fell down, she tried to get up, but she was getting dizzy and weak from the loss of blood. "Damn that curse was good." She thought to herself. She felt the world began to spin. "Harry," she called weakly. He looked over at her in horror._

"_Oh God Gin, hang on." H e tried to reach her, and was hit by a curse in the back. He fell on top of her lifeless. _

"_Harry no! She tried to get up, but was hit with another cutting curse. Her own blood washed in her eyes, as her world went black._

Ginny was brought back to reality, by the flash of light that lit up the sky, and crashing thunder that was so loud it seemed to shake the heavens above. She slowly got up, and made the long journey to the Shrieking Shack. When Harry was to be arrested, the ministry also seized their property, and their vault at Gringots. Another ministry decree was that she was to be shunned, by the wizzarding world, for attacking the ministry official and inadvertently killing him. No one was allowed to acknowledge her, or help her in any way. Ginny was truly on her own. Her own family turned their back on her. Her own mum had banished her, saying that she was a murderer because she killed Percy. Someone had healed Ginny's wounds, but they had left her the scars. She had been told that Harry was dead, and the event even made first page on the Daily Prophet. Three weeks have gone by since that day. Almost every thing Ginny had she lost that day. She lost her home, her husband, and her family. The only thing she had left was the baby that growing inside her. Know one even knew that she was pregnant except Harry. Now he was gone, with a baby as the only reminder of him. Ginny was surprised that she did not loose the baby with the injuries that she sustained. The baby must have had a strong will to hang on. The baby was the only reason why Ginny continued to get up each day.

The rain continued to pound on her relentlessly. She felt that event the heavens was crying for her. The Shrieking Shack loomed in the distance, along with Hogwarts. The school, which felt like a second home to her. She knew she could never return there again. Ginny saw a light flicker inside the shack as she drew closer to it. Ginny pulled out her wand as wave nausea threatened her. She bent over and wretched. Unfortunately, she had nothing to eat that day. Therefore, she only vomited stomach acids. She straightened up when the sickness passed. She held her wand out shakily in front of her. She put her hand on the doorknob debating to open it or not or just to walk away. The decision was taken from her, when the door hastily opened revealing Fred and George. "Fred, George what are you guys doing here?" She put her arm on the doorway to steady herself, as she felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm her.

Fred put his arm around her in a brotherly gesture. "Well George and I came to the conclusion that there is more than meets the eye. We do not think that Harry really tried to kill the minister. There are many things that just do not ring up to be true. I thought it was time to listen to your side of things of what happened. That way we can piece together the truth of what's going on here."

George stepped in. "There is a lot of things that the ministry said that happened that seemed out of character for you and Harry."

Ginny's vision swam before going black, all she heard were concerned voices calling to her. She could no longer distinguish what they were saying for her ears were ringing too badly. Dots of sweat began to break across her forehead.

Ginny gave in into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness, without noticing the concerned looks her brothers were giving her.

Nightmares flooded into her mind. She relived every horrifying moment in her life, starting with the chamber. One horrifying experience just turned to another, s they flitted across her mind. Then the last and final was the worst nightmare of them all. The day that she woke up, and was told Harry was dead.

_Ginny woke up in a grey dark must smelling room. She did not recognize the surroundings around her. The flood of memories came back to her. She remembered Harry getting struck, and falling down on top of her. She remembered seeing the lifeless eyes stare at her own. Ginny tried to think rationally. She tried to tell herself that he was only in another holding room being prisoner like her. Hours later the feeble light faded away, and darkness took over. Ginny finally heard the sound of distant footsteps come her way. She was filled with dread as they came closer. The footsteps stopped in front of her door. Ginny felt her stop. She kept saying to herself. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." The door opened slowly an auror came in carrying shackles. He looked at her with lust in his dark black eyes. Ginny felt instantly defiled with him looking at her. He moved towards her, and Ginny tried to run out towards the open door. Screaming for Harry. She desperately hoped that he was in a cell by her. Her screams was cut short, as she tripped and fell on to the hard unforgiving stone floor. Ginny was roughly hoisted up and thrown in to the wall. She felt her arm break as she hit the wall with a sickening crack. She felt the blood run freely down her face. It mixed in with her tears. "Harry why won't you come to me. Please come to me. " _

"_He can't come to you." The auror looked at her with apparent disgust_

"_No!" A hysterical panic settled over Ginny_

"_He is dead you stupid bitch. He was a traitor, and deserved to die. Just as I feel that you should too, unfortunately that is not up to me." The auror stood her on her feet roughly, and slapped her across her already bloodied face. Ginny tasted the blood in her mouth. The horror of the reality was sinking in that Harry was truly dead. A scream of grief rose up in her throat only to be cut short. The auror slammed Ginny up against the wall. She slumped over, as she let the darkness claim her._

The blackness gradually faded into grey. Ginny was soon hearing voices.

"Come back to us Gin. We need you to wake up." Ginny forced her eyes to open. She saw blurred images of Fred and George sitting on chairs pulled up to the side of her bed. She shifted around, and noticed that this was a different bed. It was a lot more comfortable than her ragged cot. She moistened her lips. Her throat felt so dry.

"Water?" A simple glass goblet was handed to her by Fred or was it George. Every thing was still a bit hazy to her. Ginny sipped it slowly, while trying to sit up. Her throat felt a little better, and not so dry. "What happened?" She noticed that the twins looked pale and had dark circles under their eyes. Fred took her hand gently.

"You have been sick Gin. It has been all we can do to keep your fever somewhat down. There was times when we thought we were going to lose you."

George took her other hand. "It was scary for a while."

"I am sorry I worried you guys." She tried to give him back the goblet but missed. Nobody flinched, as the glass shattered upon the floor. Ginny felt her strength starting to leave her again. She fell back into the bed weakly, and closed her eyes.

"I am getting sleepy." Fred pulled the covers around her. Ginny felt more comfortable than she did in weeks. It must have been Fred and George's presence.

For the first time perhaps in days, Ginny fell into a healing, and a little more restful sleep.

Author's note. Well that is all for chapter one. I hope everyone liked it. Please let me know how you feel about the story. Reviews are the best, even the ones that criticize. They are all very much appreciated. The second one should be up soon. Until next time,

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery

Through the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of HP.

Chapter2 Recovery.

The next few days blurred in and out for Ginny. Fred and George always made sure one of them was always there for her. For that, Ginny felt eternally grateful. She rested her hands on the ever-growing bump on her stomach. She has definitely noticed her body changing. She saw her hips had widened slightly. Her breasts seem to be even fuller. Only her heart remained empty. Soon she would have to tell Fred and George about her pregnancy. After all, they were all that she had left in this world, besides the unborn baby. Ginny was so surprised that they would still talk to her, especially since they could get in serious trouble for associating themselves with her. However then Fred and George never did exactly follow the rules though.

Hell, they spend more time breaking them, and then they actually did following them. Still even though they took care of her Ginny still wondered if they really truly did trust and believe her, or were they just there just to be kind of a rebel. She knew deep down that they did love her, but she needed to know if she really had her brothers by her side. They were the only ones that were not there the night she was disowned. What disappointed her most, was Bill. Besides Harry, he was always kind of her hero as long as she could remember. He just looked down at her with hardened eyes. He told her that Ginny that he used to know, and love died with Harry that day. Those words cut through her like a knife. She knew that what he said would always leave a scar upon her heart. Ironically like how Riddle left a scar upon her soul.

Ginny sat up and got up slowly. She saw Fred in the chair sleeping. She looked around at the shack, and saw a few new furnishings that Fred and George provided. She saw a brown comfortable looking sofa sitting there in the corner, looking very inviting. Ginny also saw a small round wooden table and chairs to match standing against the wall, by the makeshift kitchen. Ginny also noticed that the shack did not feel as drafty anymore either. She saw that new boards replaced the old drafty ones. Sunlight streamed through the new glass on the windows. Ginny was touched at the twin's hard work to make this place habitable again. Ginny was beginning to feel dizzy again. She walked back to the bed again, and laid herself down. She closed her eyes, it only felt like a moment, before she heard, a crashing noise startled her awake. Ginny eyes flew back open. She saw Fred looking out at the window with a grim expression on his face, along with his wand out. Ginny got up, and ignored the dizziness, and the nausea. She pushed one foot in front of the other.

"What's going on?"

Fred looked at her nervously. "Well there was a prisoner that supposedly escaped from Azkaban this morning. The aurors caught back up with him, I guess here in Hogsmeade."

He was wearing all black ragged robes. His head remained covered. Ginny shivered as she watched the fight unfolded become more and more dangerous. She could tell that the fugitive was now getting desperate. He was no longer mocking them. There was something somewhat familiar about this man, about they way he moved and fought.

The fugitive looked up, and saw Ginny and George at the window. His brown eyes seemed to plead with them, almost as if he was asking them for help. Ginny wanted to go outside, and help but she knew she could not. The ministry mustn't know that she was here. God knows what they would do to her if she were discovered. Fred pulled Ginny away from the window. Ginny pulled back she wanted to remain to see what happens to the fugitive.

"C'mon Gin, if we are seen I will go to Azkaban, from being associated with you. You were supposed to leave the wizarding world, and live like a muggle. It was a good idea of you having two wands though. At least you didn't have to give up magic completely though."

Ginny looked at Fred then back to the window, and than sighed. "You are right, you have taken care of me, and I have no right to endanger you any more than you are already." Ginny looked at the window one last time she didn't see the fugitive anymore. He disappeared into the forest. Ginny let Fred lead her down to the tunnel that takes them to Hogwarts. "Why are we down here Fred?"

Fred ran his hands through his red hair. "They are probably going to do a search all the buildings in Hogsmeade. I am not sure or not if they would come here though considered that is known for an old ghost haunt, and know one knows how to get in here. I don't want to be caught here without an exit." Ginny drew out her wand and followed Fred down to the entrance of the tunnel. She sat down on the earthen floor of the tunnel.

"How long do you think we will have to stay here?" Ginny asked in a rather loud voice.

"Ginny where is your common sense? Whisper the shack has thin warped walls with no insulation. Even with all the repairs that George managed to make this place habitable."

"So cast a silencing charm then." Ginny leaned back against the tunnel wall with her hand rubbing her stomach in slow circles. She felt herself growing tired again. Ginny closed her eyes, and missed the curious look Fred was giving her.

_Night was coming the fugitive looked behind him and saw the aurors close in behind him. He could not go on much longer. He knew he would not be able to escape again if he was caught. The dementor kiss was waiting for him. He shivered at the thought of that. He remembered the face in the window at the Shrieking Shack. She was a face he has not seen in years along with the boy. It felt like almost a lifetime has gone by since he had seen them. He knew if they knew he was that they would help him. He saw it in their eyes. He looked around to make sure the following aurors couldn't see him before he transformed. The moonlight was fully out, and reflected on his brightly on his black shaggy fur. He bounded off deeper in to the forest, further away from the aurors. When he was no longer being followed, he would return to the Shrieking Shack._

Hours later still huddled in the tunnel Ginny fell asleep while Fred stood watch. He watched her while she slept it was not fair that she had to go through so much by herself. He still could not believe that their own mum would do that to her, and believe the lies that ministry spawned to them. He watched her, as her hands remained on her stomach protectively like guarding a time old most precious secret. He smiled to himself at least even though she lost Harry. A part of him remained behind. Even though Ginny tried to hide the fact that she was carrying Harry's child, Fred still read all the signs and knew.

He vowed to protect her and the child no matter what the cost. Fred knew that George would feel the same way. Harry had shown more faith in Fred and George than anybody else ever had. They could not turn his back now on his memory, especially not on his only little sister. A sound of footsteps brought Fred back to reality. Fred pulled out his wand. He draped Harry's invisibility cloak on Ginny. He casted a quick silencing charm on her, incase she woke up. The footsteps grew closer and closer to them. Fred went down the corridor to look. He saw identical red hair moving cautiously towards them. Fred let out a sigh of relief.

"Password?"

George just smiled. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred lowered his wand and welcomed his brother with a hug. "How is Ginny doing? I heard about the skirmish in Hogsmeade I had such a hard time not coming over. I had to force myself to wait a few hours, in order not to give us away."

Fred carefully removed the invisibility cloak off Ginny's head. "She has been doing better today but she has along ways to go before she completely recover. I don't think that she will ever get over the loss of Harry completely though." Fred looked at his twin with a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "I think Harry has left a part of himself behind though that will help her heal."

George looked questionably at his twin. "What do you mean?"

Fred pulled the invisibility cloak down a little further. "Look at what her hands are resting on."

"Oh," a look of realization dawned upon George. Well I hope we get to the bottom of this mess soon, so we can openly claim our niece or nephew." He bent down and picked up the sleeping form of Ginny. "Merlin, I think she is already getting heavier."

Fred snickered at George. "Well our dear sister never has been very delicate. "Why else do you the illustrious Harry Potter fell in love with her?"

George smirked at him. "Our dear sister I think was the only one strong enough to deal with him. His temper can match hers." Ginny stirred in his arms. George hurried up and laid Ginny down on the bed, and covered her back up with a quilt. A serene smile came upon Ginny's face. Fred watched her very carefully.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about. I haven't seen a smile like that on her since Harry was alive."

George bent over and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Well let's leave her alone. And let her dream for now." With that, he straightened up and walked away from Ginny.

Fred looked at her for a moment longer. "I will find away to help you Gin, I won't rest until I do." With that, he followed his twin out of the room, while leaving Ginny to dream of happier times.

_Ginny was in a green meadow. The beauty surrounding her was breathtaking. She had a white rose that Harry tucked behind her ear. She laid there on the sunshine filled grass with Harry next to her. She clasped his hand and rolled herself on top of him. She gave him a kiss that she wished could last forever. They broke apart breathlessly. "I am dreaming aren't I? Please tell me that this real and not a dream." Harry gently pulled her face towards his. He kissed her with all the passion and love that he possessed. He broke apart from her gently. He saw the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over on to her cheeks. He sighed to himself, damn the ministry._

"_Gin, love I have to tell you something important, but first of all this is a dream. I wish it was real, but it's not." He looked at her, just trying to figure out what to tell her next._

"_I am not dead Ginny even though that's what the ministry would like you to believe."_

_Ginny drew in a sharp breath. "What so you mean?"_

"_I am trapped in between living, and dead. I am in kind, of what you would call limbo. They performed the dementor's kiss on me. Something went wrong though, thank God for that. My soul separated from my body, and I have been searching for you for a while. I need you to reunite my soul to my body, which is locked up in some high security cell in Azkaban. There has to be some kind of ritual to it, I am not sure what it is though. You might need Hermione to help you with the research."_

"_Um Harry, have you forgotten that since this nightmare started, I am shunned from the wizarding world, and Ron and Hermione want nothing to do with me. They think we betrayed them all. I can get Fred and George to help, that's if they don't think I am completely nutters, by the time I explain this to them." _

_Harry felt a surge of anger flow through him. "You mean except from Fred, and George you have been basically abandoned by everyone?"_

"_Basically that is the gist of it." A bitterness crept in her voice that was not present before. "I have Fred and George, and the baby. That is all I have left now. They seized our property, and holdings, our Gringots account, everything is now gone." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She rolled up off of Harry and sat up. He sat up with her and drew her into his arms._

"_When this over with, we will make them pay for what they did to you Gin." He squeezed his arms around her tighter, as if to protect her from the cruel world outside. "I don't believe I have much longer here though." Ginny just looked up at him though her tears._

_Harry bent over and kissed her again his hands found away underneath her shirt. Ginny almost cried out when she felt his hands on her skin. She missed this so much. She pushed him back down on to the fragrant grass. She pushed his robes over his head. "Let's make the most of it with what we have left."_

_Harry kissed her again earnestly. "Sounds like a great idea to me."_

Ginny woke up an hour later. She felt more relaxed and happier than she had in a long time. She felt something next to her on the pillow. She reached to it and pulled out a white rose. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was the same fragrant rose that Harry tucked into her hair in the meadow.

Authors note: Well that is all for chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. If you have not reviewed, please do not forget to do so.

Cheers, Dolphingirl79


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Friend

Though the Rain

Disclaimer. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I just will play around with it instead.

Chapter3 An Old Friend

_The Ministry of Magic was dark and empty. Everyone has long gone home to their families, except for two. Hurried hushed voices could be heard from Scrimgeour's office._

_Rufus Scrimgeour was pacing back and forth in the office. "You haven't caught him yet. _

_What good are you being head auror Dawlish if you cannot even keep people in Azkaban?_

_It is not good for so-called dead wizards to be making appearances in public. He can ruin everything that we are trying to accomplish. He can bring out the truth about Potter."_

_Dawlish shuffled his feet nervously. "Don't worry minister we will get him back again." He looked at his feet, wishing he were anywhere but there. The minister just knew how to make anyone uncomfortable. Whatever the minister said Dawlish knew he had to follow, especially after he seen what happened when Potter defied the Scrimgeour. He was promised that if he stuck by Scrimgeour that he would be rewarded. Dawlish was trying to further himself in the ministry had no problem with being Scrimgeour's lackey. _

_Scrimgeour looked like a lion getting ready to pounce. "You better get him back or there will be consequences for you to pay." He spun around to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and threw in it to the fireplace lighting it up with green flames. "I think our little meeting is for tonight is done. Just remember everything I have said. Now get out of here."_

"_Yes sir minister." Dawlish stepped into the Fireplace, and called out the Leaky Cauldren, he needed a stiff drink. Perhaps some Ogden's Fire Whiskey would do the trick. _

Ginny Weasley woke up to the sound of scratching. Moon light was flooding through the windows. She quickly grabbed the wand from underneath her pillow. She saw the invisibility cloak draped on the chair next to her. She hastily picked it up, and covered herself with it. Ginny pointed her wand towards her, and casted wordlessly the silencing charm on herself. She held her wand underneath her cloak. She could hear the sound of footsteps that did not sound quite human. She looked around for signs of Fred and George. She figured that they must have left for the night. After all, they have a cover to keep. They risked so much by seeing, and helping her. She crept to the top of the narrow rickety staircase. She saw a large shaggy animal creep up the staircase. The moon light bounced off the creatures black shaggy matted fur. Ginny gasped this could not be possible. Either she was seeing the grim, and her own death was imminent or this was Snuffles raised back for the dead. She was not looking forward to seeing a zombie or the grim, either way. Ginny watched as it crept closer up the stairs towards her. Ginny was sure she felt her heart pounding in her chest loudly. The black dog looked up straight at her as if it could somehow see her though the invisibility cloak. The shaggy black dog stopped right in front of her. Ginny felt her insides turn to ice. The dog sniffed at the spot on where she was standing. Ginny just clutched her wand helplessly. The dog in a quick motion grabbed the invisibility cloak off of her. Ginny felt the shimmering cloak fall to the floor. She aimed her wand wildly at the dog, and casted a stunner. The red beam of light just missed the target completely.

Just before her eyes the dog transformed into the fugitive. Ginny's hand went protectively to her stomach. A wave of dizziness was threatening to overcome her. She tried to swallow back her fear, and remain calm. Nevertheless, a blind panic was threatening to overtake her senses. The fugitive put his hand over her mouth to ward off any screams that she might have.

"Sshhh Ginny calm down, I am not going to hurt you."

A strong familiarity in his voice struck a cord into Ginny. It was a voice she has not heard in five years. Half of her brain was screaming for her to run, but the other half wanted to see if her instincts were true. He slowly removed his hood to reveal a tired and worn Sirius Black. "How, what, why, you a re supposed to be dead." The excitement of everything overcame her. The room spun around in her head faster and faster, until it was just a swirl of colors. Blackness swam in front of her eyed and replaced the swirling colors. Ginny felt her legs buckle underneath her, and she caved into the darkness and knew no more.

Sirius reached and caught the girl before him. "I get that all the time when girls meet me. They always seem to swoon before me." He gently carried her to her bed and laid her down. He looked at her pale face with circled under her eyes. Her hair was no longer vibrant. The last few weeks have been hard in her. "She must have taken it hard with the loss of Harry. Too bad, I am only going to have to make it harder for her. He muttered to know one in particular. He went down stairs to see if he could get anything to eat. He tried to walk down the stairs quietly, but the stairs creaked beneath him anyways. He made his way into the kitchen, and looked through the cabinets. He did not find much there though. He did find a loaf of bread so he settled for toast. He washed it down with some butter beer. It was when he was on the couch that he smelled that sour unwashed smell. At first, he thought it was the couch then he realized that it was coming from him instead. Sirius made a face. When can anyone expect to get a shower while on the run? He looked longingly at the bathroom door. He just hoped that Ginny would not mind. If he remembered correctly, he did not want to be at the receiving end of Ginny's bat bogey hex. Sirius heard about that from the twins. It was too bad that he did not know her too well. If all the stories that he heard about were true, she would have made one hell of a marauder. Sirius mused to himself sorrowfully, unfortunately now she looks like a ghost of who she once was.

Sirius turned the water on, and waited for the hot water to kick in. He had enough cold nights recently, he certainly did not need a cold shower on top of it all. He took of his robes, and made a sour face. He took out his wand and pointed to the robes. "Scougify," the robes just magically washed themselves clean. Sirius put his hand in to feel how hot the water is. Finding it to his likening he stepped in. The hot water felt glorious, after years of just the occasional refreshment charms that he had back in Azkaban. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back against the walls, while the horrors of Azkaban and being stuck in the veil flooded his mind in flashes.

_Sirius was dueling his insane cousin and she hit him with a stunner. He remembered her maniacal laugh. It took him by surprise, the fall felt like it took a lifetime. He remembered falling into the veil, and then there was nothing. Just an empty void with the whispers of the lost souls before him. "Am I dead?" Was the first question that registered in Sirius's brain. He pinched his arm to see if he could feel pain. He not only felt pain, he pinched his arm so hard that it was now bleeding. "Ok I guess I am alive," he smiled to himself ruefully. "Now here is the question how do I get out? And where are those voices that I hear." All around him, he could hear the whispers, but he could see no one around him. Sirius felt himself to begin to panic. "Who are you show yourself!" The only thing that he heard was the endless echoing of his voice that seemed to go on forever. After that, his mind just seemed to shut down._

The cold water of the shower brought Sirius back to reality. He did not realize that he was in there so long that the shower ran cold. He hurried and got out. He grabbed a towel hanging from the rack, and wrapped it around his body. The air outside of the shower was biting cold. He felt a familiar iciness in the air. "Damn," he swore to himself just what he needed dementors. How did they find him here? He hurriedly put on his robes, and grabbed his wand. He opened the door, and ran to the window. Sure enough, the black floating horrors were coming his way. He felt the horrible memories begin to creep in his mind. He tried to push them out. He remembered his days as a maurader oh those where the days. "Expecto Patronus," a silver python erupted from his wand. Sirius remembered the hell he caught from Moony and Prongs, when they realized his patronus shape.

A scream brought him back to his senses and reality. He took the stairs two at a time. He entered into the room to see her thrashing around in the bed and hysterically screaming. Sirius sighed he didn't like to do this, but he had no choice. He raised his wand at her, "stupefy!" She fell back down in to unconsciousness. He lifted her up, and carried her over his shoulder. He went back down stairs to the tunnel. That was where he met up with two sets of wands. The identical red hair gave them away, Fred and George Weasley with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Where do you think you are going with our sister?"

Sirius was not sure which twin was the one talking to him, but he needed to calm things down and fast. "It's me Sirius, I am not dead or a zombie. I don't mean any harm to Ginny, but since we are most likely under attack by the ministry bastards, we need not to worry about the details of my miraculous return, and just get out of here."

The twins looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads, and lowered their wands. Fred put his hand on Sirius's arm. "Welcome back." They made their way silently down the cold dark tunnel. Sirius prodded a root at the end of the tunnel. The dim moonlight shined through the opening. Fred, George, and Sirius carefully carried Ginny outside, and safe distance away from the whomping willow. "Let's go to the cave, it's not to far away. It will be perfect for now."

Fred and George looked at Sirius and nodded tersely. "Lead the way sooner we get out of the open the better." The twins followed Sirius diligently though the dark with only the dim moonlight guiding the way. About a half hour later after wandering through the endless trees, and bushes they were at the entrance of the cave. They were about to go in, when they heard a booming voice. "Hagger!"

Sirius swore under his breath "Good Lord what was Hagrid hiding now."

Fred and George let out a groan in unison. "Must be his half-brother Grawp, but I thought he lived in the forbidden forest though."

George grabbed Fred's arm. "Let's go Fred to our flat; at least no one is watching us. For how long I don't know though."

An unnatural cold wind hollowed at them. Fred shivered, "right then let's go. I will apparate Ginny. Sirius you side apparate with George since you don't know where you are going."

"Right." With a crack, they were all gone.

Author's note: I am sorry it took a couple weeks to update, but I have been really busy lately, and when I do have time I either had writer's block where I couldn't write more than a few paragraphs at a time, or I was just too tired to. I hope you guys' like it. Please leave a review.

Cheers.

Dolphingirl79


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Rain

Chapter Four, A Brief Reprieve at the Weasley's

Fred, George, Sirius, and Ginny appeared at the front door in front of a rather dingy building. Fred, quickly unlocked the door. He looked around to make sure that they were not being followed, before ushering them all in. He closed the door. Pitch-blackness surrounded them. Ginny felt that she was being smothered by the darkness. It almost reminded her of those horrid few nights in Azkaban. The silence was so thick Ginny felt that if she didn't say something that it would consume her.

"Lights would be nice, Fred or George." Ginny's sarcasm seemed to break the ice in the air, but then that was the point.

"Lumos," the room instantly lit up. Ginny walked by the candles and lit them. "That's much better, now will somebody tell me what the bloody hell is going on! I was stunned by a dead person, and dragged out of my hide out in the middle of night. Now I really just want some answers." Ginny's voice has begun to shake with a violent tremor. She saw a chair by the fireplace. She walked over to it and collapsed in it wearily.

Fred and George, and Sirius looked at her with an amused concern. They summoned chairs and sat in front of the fire with her. Fred put his hand on her arm. "Are you ok Gin?"

Ginny looked at him, the fire that was always in her eyes seemed to be momentarily back. "Are you sure you want me to answer that? You already seem to know more about what's going on than I do."

George rubbed her back in slow circles as Ginny slumped forwards, and drew her knees into her chest. "Well that is the Ginny we know, and all love again."

Ginny looked into George's eyes, which was surprisingly serious. "Thanks for all you have done for me. Thank you for standing by me, when no one else will."

Sirius was listening to their conversation attentively. "Hey I believe you."

Ginny whipped her head around. "I am not talking about someone who for some reason decided to come back from the dead and stun me in the middle of the bloody night." Ginny took in a shaky breath before going on. "Now what the hell is your story?"

Sirius took a shaky breath before he continued. "The veil in the Department of Mysteries doesn't kill you. However, it causes you to lose your self. Nobody could get out of there, because they lose the will, and sense of self. I don't remember much about my time in there. I remember coming to, and having Fudge staring at me. Now knowing that I was innocent, but not wanting to ruin his image. He sent me back to Azkaban, and gave me my own personal dementor in my cell." Sirius shuddered while remembering the dementor. "The effects of the dementor were too strong. I was unable to transform into Snuffles. Then about three weeks ago, I heard an auror say the name Harry Potter. That brought me back to reality. They were talking about how they tried to give him the kiss, but instead of absorbing his soul, it somehow escaped. They didn't want anybody to know though. It was a big cover up. Instead, they gave Polyjuce potion to a prisoner who was dying, and after he died, they switched the bodies. So it was another prisoner who died not Harry." Sirius had to stop and clear his throat. He looked up at Fred, and George. "Do you guys have anything to drink?"

Fred just nodded, and went off to the kitchen. He came back with a couple of butterbeers, and a bottle of Ogden's Fire whiskey. He gave the butter beers to Ginny and George. He poured the amber colored liquid into the glass for Sirius.

Sirius took threw back the contents of the glass quickly. It tasted heavenly after all the years in Azkaban. He put his glass down, and Fred quickly poured some more. Sirius this time drank the smooth amber liquor slower, as if to savor every drop.

"That feels so much better, thank you." For the first time since they arrived Sirius almost seemed relaxed.

Ginny sat up straightly and looked at Sirius. The tears in her eyes were still evident, as she never seemed to be too far away from them. "There is a question I need to ask you though. Fudge is no longer the minister, Scrimgeomore is. Why didn't he let you out?"

Sirius turned his haunted eyes towards hers. "I guess it is to cover the ministries past blunders. The world thinks I am dead. I am not to sure that the ministry wanted to see me resurrected."

Fred and George nodded, "that would make sense."

"But what I am interested in, is not the ministry's mistakes. I am more interested in the news of my husband." Ginny's eyes flashed fire at him, before she sank back into the chair.

Fred and George chuckled. "She is not known for her patience, must be the red hair."

Ginny whipped out her wand. There was a bang then the next thing her brothers knew that they were the victim of one of her infamous bat- bogey hexes.

Sirius snorted into his fire whiskey. Ginny whirled around at him. "You want to be next?" Sirius's face paled visibly at the thought. Ginny looked triumphant for a moment. "That's what I thought. Now on to things that are more important is where Harry is? I know you said his body is locked up in Azkaban, but where is his soul?" A gleam of hope appeared in her eyes.

"I don't know Ginny." Ginny hung her head. Her red hair covered her face like a curtain.

Sirius put his hand under chin forcing her to look at him. "We will find him Ginny. If I am not mistaken he will find you."

Ginny's eyes misted over as she remembered her dream of him. "I think he already has Sirius. He could be watching us as we speak." Everybody's eyes seemed to drift from her and to around to the room as if Harry's ghost was going to pop out at them any moment. Ginny felt an insane urge to laugh, but she resisted the urge and drank some butter beer instead. She tried to swallow too quickly and ended up spewing the butter beer everywhere. Fred walked over and patted her on the back. He looked at her with a hint of his former amusement in his eyes. "Are you alright sister dear?"

Ginny was beginning to feel irratated, and the feeling of all eyes on her did not help matters any either. She got up and shoved her glass into Fred. "I'm fine thank you very much!" With that, she stormed into Fred's room. She grabbed a spare blanket and pillow off the bed, and shoved out the door to at no one in particular. "For the couch, because I got the bed." With that, Ginny spun around and shut the door. She threw herself on the bed without evening bother to get undressed. What was the point anyways there was not anything to change into. She was not about to start wearing her brother's clothes. That was one line she did not want to cross at all cost. Ginny blocked out all thoughts and fell into a restless sleep.

Fred slapped George on the back. "Well looks like you got the couch since Ginny claimed your bed." George grumbled but took the blanket and pillow that Fred offered grudgingly.

"Just remember tomorrow it's your turn." George turned around and headed towards the couch.

"Hey," a voice interrupted them. "I am not meaning to be rude, but what am I supposed to do sleep standing up?" Sirius looked at Fred impatiently.

"Oh I forgot about you." Sirius just rolled his eyes. Fred conjured a sleeping bag and pillow. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"Fred went into his room, but before he closed the door. He turned around and faced Sirius's retreating back. "You're welcome, and goodnight." Fred closed the door a little harder than he thought. The sound echoed through the house like a gong.

Ginny had a hard time sleeping that night. Sirius's words kept running through her head. Sirius's words were basically the same as what Harry said to her in her dream. "Oh where are you Harry?" Ginny said softly aloud not really expecting an answer. "Why is all this happening to us? Why couldn't we just have our happily ever after, or whatever happens in those stupid fairy tale stories?" Ginny closed her eyes tears seeped out through the corners. Exhaustion finally took over and sleep finally rescued her from reality.

_Ginny was walking though the darkened halls of the ministry. She heard hushed voices coming down the hall. Ginny quickly ducked into the first room that she saw. She looked around at the familiar furnishings. The dusty desks and the muggle clippings everywhere. She realized that she was in her dad's old office, at the misuse of muggle artifacts. She leaned her head towards the door to try to listen to the conversation. _

"_C'mon the girl is discredited and hasn't been seen. I don't think we have to worry about her anymore. Without Potter she is nothing, and it's not like he can talk to anyone right now." _

_Ginny put her hand over her mouth as she recognized the voice of Cornelius Fudge, and Rufus Scrimgeour._

"_No, but Black is escaped, while he might not know everything, he does know that Potter isn't gone and dead. Besides the public thinks that Black is dead, and it wouldn't do for dead wizards to resurrect themselves. As you should know quite well Fudge. We need to tie up all loose ends. Potter's bitch is going to cause us trouble I just know it! We need to bury her and Black, and we need to do it now, before they try to resurrect Potter. If that happens everything that we worked for, everything that we tried to achieve will be gone." _

_Ginny could tell by the voices and a thump that Fudge was backed up against the wall with a wand pointed at him. _

"_Don't cross me Fudge, you either with me or against me?"_

"_Of course I am with you minister, you can count on me." Fudges voice trembled slightly with fear. Ginny realized he was nothing but a sniveling coward, with not much loyalties either. She heard the footsteps fade away down the hall into the distance. She opened the door to follow them, but the door shut back in her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny spun around to see Harry standing there._

"_Ginny you need to be careful I brought you here so you can see what's going on. Now it's time for you to wake up, and remember to watch out for yourself, and be careful."_

_Ginny reached her hand and touched his face. "Do I really have to wake up?"_

"_Yes you need to, you can't stay in a dream forever, and the time has about expired in this one." Harry kissed her lightly on her lips. Ginny closed her eyes, and gave in. _

_She felt Harry back away from her. "Now wake up!"_

Ginny woke up to the sunlight through her windows. She put her hands to her lips. She could almost still him there. Ginny closed her eyes again. She felt the tears begun to seep through her eyelids tracing a path down her cheeks. She curled up in a ball and sobbed into the pillow.

Later when the pillow was wet with her tears, Ginny got up. She walked over to the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face in attempt to make herself presentable to her brothers and Sirius. She quickly combed her hair. She glanced in the mirror, and saw herself perhaps the first time since that day when her world came crashing down.

Ginny no longer recognized herself. Her cheeks that were always rounded were now sunken and gaunt. Her eyes were red from crying, but the light in them have gone out.

Her robes hung loose on her, except for her bump, which was gradually growing bigger.

At that moment Ginny realized that she had to do better, if not for herself, than for her's and Harry's baby. With that realization Ginny down to the kitchen to go and find something to eat.

Author's note. Sorry to take so long updating, but life has been somewhat crazy lately. I will try to update faster. Don't forget to please leave a review.

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Through the Rain

Chapter 5 Complications

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, as usual I don't own HP!

_Harry was watching Ginny, it was so hard to see her cry, and not go to hold her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her, and tell it would be all right, but would it be really? He didn't know, he was trapped in limbo, which in his own opinion was no better than hell. The irony was he now knew how old Voldie felt. Your soul being ripped from the body. The only thing is that Harry didn't have horcruxes. So he only could be seen in dreams. Which is very frustrating! At least good old Tom could talk to people. The past couple months have been very lonely for him. Harry continued to watch Ginny as she slowly got up, and made her way to the loo. He saw the changes in her. He winced because he knew it was all his fault. If only he could have protected her like he always sworn he would do. Harry hated not being able to help her; he was glad that he was able to be in her dreams even if only for a brief moment. He was glad he was able to bring her to him in the ministry while he tried to spy on the current, and ex minister. He needed to show her just how much danger that she was in. Harry didn't even know half of it himself. What he knew was that he was framed for attempted murder on Scrimgeour, and that Scrimgeour, and Fudge were in it together, along with a few aurors. The question now is why? Why did they want him out of the way? _

_Harry was distracted when he saw Ginny walked out of the loo with a look of determination on her face. At that moment, Harry saw some of the fire return to her eyes. He watched as she made her way down to the kitchen, and started to make eggs, toast, and sausages. Harry had to smile to himself. Even though he knew that Ginny has a hard road ahead of her, he was confident that she would make it, even if only for the baby. Harry felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. He faded away back to his dream meadow that he wished that Ginny were there with him._

Sirius woke up to the smell of frying eggs and sausage. His stomach rumbled. He could not remember the last time he had a hot meal. Must have been his last reprieve from Azkaban. His insides quaked at the memories of that place. All they ever served was grey colored slop, which they called food, and if he was lucky, he got some stale bread. No wonder why so many people died there, if the dementors don't kill you the food will. Sirius shook his head to get rid of the mental images out of head. He quickly rolled of the sofa. The smell of food was too much for him to lie around any longer.

Ginny just finished setting the table when she saw Sirius come through the kitchen door. He looked a little more rested. A good night sleep at least did wonders to someone, even if not her. "You look like you slept well Sirius?" Ginny was hoping to avoid the awkward silence that sometimes happen especially when someone supposed to have returned from the dead.

Sirius looked up at her and grinned. "Like the dead," he let out his bark like laugh. "How about you?"

Ginny looked a little startled at the question, but she recovered herself quickly. "It was fine."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "You can't lie to me, after being in Azkaban all these years, I kind of have a sixth sense towards these things. So tell me the truth this time. How did you sleep?"

Ginny felt an almost panic run through her. She wasn't ready to start sharing her dreams quite yet with anyone. She fixed a glare on her face that would give Molly Weasley a run for her money. "It was eventful, and just leave it at that Sirius!"

"Ouch mate, you don't want to get her started already." Sirius looked up to see George Weasley standing over his shoulder with an amused look on his face.

"That's for bloody sure."

Ginny looked up to see Fred leaning against the kitchen door. She raised her wand threatenly, but not intending to use it. Do you want to really start?"

Fred shook his head no quickly. "I just was wondering how my favorite sister is doing today?"

George and Sirius just rolled their eyes, and sadly shook their heads.

"Don't you mean your favorite sister Gred?" Ginny was trying to look as imitating as she could.

Fred seemed barely unaffected by her attempts at trying to intimidate him. "Whatever you say Gin Gin, just keep your knickers out of a twist."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Fred was levitated up in the air. She kept him up there for a few seconds before she him moved over to the chair at the kitchen table. Fred fell into the chair haphazardly. Ginny waved a plate of sausage and eggs towards him, along with a flask of pumpkin juice. "Now eat." Ginny let her eyes twinkle at him to show that she wasn't really at mad. Ginny waved her wand and food appeared before everyone.

Ginny sat down in and grabbed a forkful of eggs, and stuffed in her mouth. She chewed slowly savoring it, food hasn't tasted this good in a long time. She lost all sense of decorum and dug in.

Ginny pushed her chair back from the table. She was completely stuffed. She could not stuff another forkful of eggs even if she tried. Ginny rested her hands on her stomach before asking the infamous question. "So what are we doing today?"

Sirius carefully chewed the last forkful of eggs before answering. "Well we can't stay here any longer than a day or so, before they start searching houses." "We need to find a safe house. The shrieking shack is no longer safe, and neither will this place be shortly. Any suggestions on a place that can be used?"

Ginny looked down at the floor, before saying the answer she knew Sirius would be dreading to hear. She looked up into Sirius's eyes, Fred's voice cut in before Ginny had to open her mouth to speak.

"How about Grimmauld place?" Ginny felt relief spread through her. She threw Fred a grateful look. He winked at her in return. Ginny looked at Sirius. He looked a little taken back at the suggestion, but he had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Wow another prison, but that might work." He looked up, at Fred and George. "There is about a thousand ancient spells protecting it. The ministry still doesn't know about it right?" Fred and George shook their head slowly yes. Sirius clapped his hands together in an almost grimace. "Is Kreacher still there?"

"No he died two years ago." Ginny felt herself answer without evening realizing it.

"Well we better get some old robes on?"

"Why is that Sirius?" Ginny put her hands on her hip.

Sirius just rolled his haunted eyes. "Well it's going to need some serious cleaning before it will be habitable again."

"Point taken, well I guess I will go get ready." Ginny pushed her chair back and was about to head upstairs, when she found two identical wands pointing at her.

"You are not going into that place just yet, especially not in your condition."

Ginny felt her insides quake. They were not supposed to know quite yet. She forced herself to remain calm. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Fred held his wand in place. "Yes you do sister dear, George, and I already figured it out. You are not going to that place, until we look it over and make sure it is safe."

"Hey," a surprised voice of Sirius broke in. "I don't think that there is anything in that house that she can't handle."

Ginny turned to face him. It was time that they knew from her. "Sirius I am three and half months pregnant. It's just not news that I wanted to get out with all that's going around, just those two figured it out." Ginny pointed her wand at Fred and George. "I would appreciate it if you would lower your wands. Because you don't want to piss me off!"

Fred and George hastily lowered their wands. They opened their arms to her and pulled her into an infamous Weasley hug. The kind of hug that they used to have before the ministry decided to make her life become a personal living hell.

"Uh hem," Ginny turned around to Sirius behind her with his arms open. "I expect congratulations are in order."

Ginny gave him a hug. She felt his thin bony frame shudder, and quake. Ginny pulled back quickly. "Are you alright?" Ginny studied his face for a moment. She saw the tears that he was trying to hold back and lock away from her. Ginny knew at that moment that Sirius was a man who had suffered as much as she has. She opened her arms and hugged him back. Ginny whispered in his ear, "it's alright to let it out."

That seemed to break Sirius has last straw. He let loose and sobbed into her shoulder. Ginny knew that he sobbed for Harry, he sobbed for the lost maurders. Sirius continued for a long time like that. Like Ginny, he knew what it was like to loose everything. After what almost seemed like a lifetime later, Sirius finally picked his head up off Ginny's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your robes all wet."

Ginny put her hand on his. "It's alright I can dry myself off easily enough." Ginny flicked her wand, and the front of her robes instantly dried. "More importantly are you feeling better?"

Me Sirius looked at her in surprise. "Yeah to think about it I do feel a little bit better. Almost like a weight that came off of my chest."

Ginny smiled "Everybody needs to cry sometime or they become like Tom Riddle. I would hate to see you become the sick cynical twisted person that he became. I am surprised that Harry turned out as well as he did with all the horror in his life."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Yeah I am bit surprised that he didn't kill the muggles who raised him."

Ginny's face grew wistful. "I miss him so much; I just wish I knew why the ministry targeted us. I want to know why they destroyed my life."

Sirius put his hand on her shoulder. "We will get to the bottom of this, and make them pay for what we had lost."

"Oi we are with you guys all the way." George blurted out while Fred nodded his head.

"Ginny why don't you clean up here and we will go to Grimmauld place, and make sure there are no unexpected lethally dangerous surprises. When we are sure it's safe we will come and get you."

Ginny felt the old resentment bubble up inside, but she quelled it down. Deep down inside she knew her brother's were right."

"Ok you guys go, and when you guys get back. We will go together and make it more livable."

Sirius looked at Fred and George, and they all nodded in unison. "Sounds like a plan."

Ginny waved her wand at the table, and breakfast began to clear the table. She started to hum a tune to an old muggle song that Harry and she used to enjoy. Fred George and Sirius gave her a weird look. Before leaving with a series of pops. Ginny stopped humming, and sighed with relief. She was glad to be alone again. All the dishes were now in the sink, so Ginny flicked her wand at them, and they started to wash themselves.

She gave a sigh to herself, and wandered over to the living room of the small flat. She looked at the bright yellow colored over stuffed chair. "Only a color that Fred and George would have. Oh sweet Merlin, I am going crazy. I am already talking to myself! Ginny flicked her wand and the chair's color turned into a rich chocolate brown. "Ah that's much better." She thought to herself in relief. Ginny settled back into the chair. Her stomach was for once full, and her eyes were already starting to get heavy. "This pregnancy must be really wearing me out." Ginny put her hands to her head. "I got to really stop talking to myself." Ginny closed her eyes, and let herself drift off into a restful sleep.

Sirius, Fred, and George apparated to London one street away from Grimmauld place. Just in case, anyone was keeping an eye out on the old place. Sirius caught sight of the old place, and felt instantly depressed. He silently walked up to the door, and opened it. "Home sweet home," he muttered with a bitter edge to his voice. The old door swung open, Sirius's mouth along with Fred and George dropped open, and they were rendered speechless. Fred recovered first the use of his voice first.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Author's notes: Hell thanks for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffie, but I am the evil author. Please don't forget to hit the review button.

Cheers!

Dolphingirl79


	6. Chapter 6 Suprises

Through the Rain

Chapter6

Surprises

Disclaimer; I do not own the character's in this story, or anything else in the H.P. world.

Ginny woke up to a silence surrounding her. She rubbed her eyes, and glanced at her watch. It was already two o'clock in the afternoon. Ginny rubbed her eyes to get the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. Ginny looked at the room around her. There was nothing amiss around her. "I guess the house must really be a mess for them to still be gone." Ginny heard her stomach began to rumble. After using the loo, she padded into the kitchen. Grilled cheese sandwich was starting to sound good to her right about now.

Ginny drew a chair at the table. Her grilled cheese was long gone. It was now three thirty in the afternoon. Where was her brother's and Sirius? Ginny slumped over the table. She ran her hands through her hair, which was quickly becoming a mass of red tangles. Ginny decided to give them until four o'clock, if they were not back by then. She was going after them. Consequences be damned.

Fred and George swallowed the lump in their throats, as twenty wands were pointed at them. Sirius held out his wand as if daring anyone to try to curse him. They all stood together back to back, as the last of the death eater's has surrounded them.

One of they death eaters stepped up in front before them. His white blonde hair was flowing around his shoulders. His silver eye has held nothing but contempt. "What are you doing in my house Weasel?

Fred and George instantly recognized him, Draco Malfoy!

Sirius felt his blood begin to boil "This house belongs to Ginny Potter not you! I gave the house to Harry. It should rightfully belong to his widow."

"I have to say when the ministry confiscated all of the Potter's properties; this house fell back into the last remaining descendant of the Black family. Which is now me?"

"Last remaining descendant my arse Malfoy.Who the bloody hell do you think I am?" Sirius stood up even straighter he growled in an almost dog like manner.

Fear began to show in Draco's silver eyes, but his voice remained steady. "An imposter Auntie Bella killed Sirius Black. You are probably using polyjuice potion." He continued to hold his wand out threateningly.

They stayed like that with their wands out, in dueling stances. Neither party said a word until a crash sounded out. Then the curses started to ricochet over the room. Fred George, and Sirius fired off as many stunners that they could, but the death eaters soon over whelmed them.

Fred, George, and Sirius found themselves trussed up as turkeys and shoved into the attic, while awaiting their fates. They were all silently hoping that Ginny would have the sense and not come after them.

Mean while the doors came crashing down on Number 12 Grimauld place. All wands were held in on Ginny. She whipped her wand out, "_Bates mucus maximus!" _At that there were giant bat bogey attacking Draco Malfoy. His face was quickly becoming a bloody mess. The other death eater's held their wand on her, but was almost hesitant to using it. They seem to be at an almost awe of her power. Ginny pointed her wand at them. "Where are my brother's and Sirius?"

There was absolute silence except of the cries of Malfoy. Ginny pointed her wand at him and lifted the curse. "I need to talk to you privately now."

Draco looked at her with disgust and something that she though she would never see from him. It was a look of respect. He nodded to her curtly; he held his hand out and pointed to the kitchen.

Ginny trusted him, about as far as she could throw him. There is no way that he was getting behind her. "After you Malfoy."

Draco threw her a scaling look but conceded and entered first. Ginny entered behind him, with her wand pointed at him the entire time. After the locking, and silencing charms, she sat down at the table. Ginny motioned for him sit down; at first, Draco looked like he was going to refuse, but then quickly changed his mind. "What do you want from me Weasel?"

Ginny felt such an alarming urge to hex him, but she pushed the urge back down.

She had to force herself to remain calm. "Where are my brothers and Sirius?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Ginny pointed her wand in his face that still had blood on it. "Are you really asking me that, maybe I should just curse you again."

Draco shook his head his white blonde hair fell into his face. "They are in the attic."

"Now that's better." Ginny could not believe that she was going to say this. "I believe we might be able to help each other."

Draco lips curled up and sneered at her. "I somehow doubt that, I am curious to see how I can benefit from this mystery plan."

Ginny drew in a long sigh. "Well obviously we aren't the ministries favorite people right now. You and your group of friends obviously know some things about the dark arts. Am I right so far?" Ginny stood up, and put her hands on her hips. She gave him a look that would normally send her brothers running the other direction.

Draco's sneer almost disappeared, and a look of amusement played upon his face.

"I may know a thing or two about the dark arts but what is it to you?"

Ginny looked upward she hoped Harry would understand why she was doing this. "Harry isn't dead, like the ministry likes us to all believe. There is a book that would be classified dark that might have the information that we need to restore Harry back to his body."

"Uhh why again do I want to help out Potter? Only everyone knows I hate that bloody prick!"

Ginny felt her blood begin to boil, she had to will herself to calm down. "Because I know you are innocent you arse! I know you only joined the Voldemort to save your family! I know you could not kill Dumbledore. After we restore Harry to his body. Then can we take down the ministry that screwed us both over!"

Draco looked thoughtfully at her. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. At least the arrogant prick was listening to her.

"So what happens after the ministry is rebuilt to your liking? Are you going to just throw me and my friends to Azkaban? Yes, we might have been death eaters, but we only did it because we had to. To defend family that got killed off anyways." Draco looked down at the floor so Ginny couldn't see the bitterness that crept upon his face.

Ginny was surprised at his admission. "You mean you aren't going to claim the imperious like your father and the old death eater's did after the first war?"

Draco looked up at her with his eyes flashing silver. "You will never understand what my life was growing up. I was raised with all the pure blood mania, and death to all muggles. You had a loving father, who cared about you. Your father actually spent time with you. My father always tried to buy my love. I learned and did what I had to do to survive. If I did not do as my father wanted, well there was always the good old crucio, and he liked to use to take care of me with. I am not my father nor do I want to be like him!"

A dawn of realization and understanding washed over her. However, Ginny still felt that she needed more information. "What about your mother didn't she help you?"

A lone tear fell from his eye at the mention of his mother. "She was the only who did. She was the only one who really knew me or loved me. When she tried to interfere with me, father would only turn his wand on her. He tortured her, almost as much as he did me."

Ginny did not know if it was the pregnancy hormones, or if she just felt pity for Draco Malfoy. That was something that she never thought she would feel for him. Tears welled up in her brown eyes.

Draco spotted them almost immediately. "I don't need your pity Weasley!"

Any feelings that of pity that she had on her face, melted away immediately away at his words. This was exactly what he wanted anyways. What Malfoy would ever want pity from a Weasley.

Ginny breathed in a long sigh before deciding what words were to come next. "Draco on my honor, you will have a say in the new ministry and the goings on." Ginny prayed that she was not making a deal with the devil. "Will you help me?"

Draco looked at the floor before making a quick decision. He would redeem the name Malfoy. He looked into her expecting brown eyes. "Yes, I am in."

Author's notes: I am sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Since the last chapter came out I found out I was pregnant, and I have been extremely sick since then. I am not sure, when the next update will be. However, I will finish this story it will not be abandoned. Sorry for the inconviences. Any change on my condition I will post on the author's page. Until next time.

Cheers Dolphingirl79


End file.
